


The Baby

by Fangirlontheprowlfornewvictims



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlontheprowlfornewvictims/pseuds/Fangirlontheprowlfornewvictims
Summary: When the kingdom of Avonlea has nothing left to offer the Dark One, he asks for something which they rather not part with. When Princess Belle is required to sacrifice her first born child to the Dark One, she does the brave thing, but did she do the right thing. Why does the Dark One desire a child?Will Belle ever see her child again?Is there a happy ending to this story?A little twist to the original tale and a certain Dark Curse in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1

It had been tradition from time come that the Dark One was to be presented offerings each year at the beginning of the harvest season. It would be whatever they could gather be it crops, cattle or things of value. In return, the dark one had kept his distance and never wreaked havoc on their small little kingdom. It had been a good arrangement. Never had it happened that offerings were not presented until now.

Avonlea was under attack. There were ogres on every edge of the kingdom. They were raiding villages, eating young children, burning villages to the ground and moving on. They had gained momentum in the last year and were fast approaching the kingdom’s capital despite the best efforts of the army to keep them back. Lots of lives were lost in the effort and more were to be lost as more and more men were being recruited to fill the places of those fallen. King Maurice was anxious as there was pressure from his people for him to play a part in the efforts. Ogres were not to be defeated they grew in number and confidence as they progressed through the kingdom rapidly destroying crop and farmer on their way through.

“They shall be here in less than a month” announced the chief adviser “if the reports are true!” The king paced round & round his throne room “I don’t know what to do. We have done all we could”. He stopped before his adviser and asked in a resigned tone “is there something they want. Something we could offer in return of ending this carnage?”. “We sent them an envoy my king, but” he grew silent and turned away. “What happened” the king asked irritably. The adviser looked distraught “my king, only his horse returned with his left leg dangling from the saddle”. King Maurice sat down on one of the Council Table’s chair as held is head in his hands “I don’t understand what to do. I can’t lose more innocent men to these monsters”. The adviser slipped into the next seat and cleared his throat “there is another way if you’re willing my liege”. The king looked up. “There have been talks with King Leopold across the sea and they are willing to provide refuge”. Maurice looked away dejected “Are you suggesting I abandon my people and run away as a coward. You forget my learned friend; a captain goes down with his ship if that’s what this comes to”.

“What of the princess, my liege?” Maurice felt the blood drain from his head. What of her? He had completely forgotten. He turned to his adviser” make preparations, and make them in haste. The princess shall leave once she is well enough to travel. She will give my regards to King Leopold. He turned away and waved his hand “You can leave now, I wish to be alone”. “As you wish my liege” said his adviser and retreated to the doorway. One minute later, he returned. “There is another pressing matter at hand, my king”. The king sat up from his seat with a grunt “What could be more pressing then the ogres?”

**“My liege, we have no offerings for the Dark One this year”**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Maurice holds a meeting to discuss the Dark One's proposal.

 

The king read the parchment for the fourth time today before placing it upon the council table. He looked up at his council of advisors, the noble few who yet remained by his side instead of choosing to flee the kingdom. “My friends” he began “ I believe you are all aware why I have gathered you all today”. There were a few murmurs of agreement but most of them remained silent. “ it has been a tradition to present the Dark One with offerings of some kind from the time of our forefathers. A tradition which we have continued, so as to maintain the peace and tranquility of this kingdom. However this year we have faced an impediment in doing so. The Ogres have claimed not only good men of our kingdom but also a huge amount of sustenance has been lost due to damage or lack of accessibility to them. Also the lack of such has caused a food shortage in our kingdom. Our people have too little to feed themselves how are we to provide enough to offer the Dark One. The king took a pause here waiting for the situation to sink in, then he continued “So in light of this predicament, I had sent a messenger, the bravest of our lads, to the Dark One with a request. A request to forgive our shortcoming this year and promise a tribute in triple when the time comes and when we are able to provide” A few gasps were heard around the table and one voice questioned  “isn’t it unwise my lord to promise something we might not be able to fulfill?” The king frowned at the source of that particular voice. “ Are we to assume that we will never defeat the ogre threat and regain the peaceful kingdom we once were?”. “No my lord” replied the voice a little guilty. “ Your question seems to be framed around that assumption” retorted the king. Silence fell in the council. “However” continued the king “the reply received has put me in a predicament of sorts. Thus, I have asked you wise men to gather so as to council me on the decision to make. Do we honor the Dark One’s request or do we face his wrath”.

The council spoke in whispers as the new information sank in and speculations were being exchanged amongst those present. “What is the reply my liege” asked the chief advisor “ what does he wish from us?”. The king picked up the parchment that he had brought along with him and spoke “ He has agreed to overlook our shortcomings for all the years for which we are unable to provide, in return” the king took a deep breath before continuing “ in return for a baby”. The council sat up in aghast and widened eyes and unbelieving ears focused on the king. The king continued “his request is quite specific. He has asked for a child female not older than six months old as on the day of the parchment was written”.

“That is outrageous. We cannot give him an innocent babe. Only the gods know what he wishes to do with one” said one voice “ why does it have to female? What does he intend to do with a girl so young” wondered another, “ god protect the soul of the child” chimed a third while another debated “isn’t it fair to trade the soul of one child for the whole kingdom”. “The ogres or the dark one whose wrath do we most fear?” questioned a voice from the other end. While his council debated the various pros and cons of the request, the king sat down and studied the parchment in his hand. It was a dark yellow paper with bold loopy handwriting. It was of rich quality but none that he could find in any nearby kingdom but it wasn’t the texture or quality of the writing that he studied but the last 2 words “or else”.

He placed the parchment on the table and faced his council. “My liege we cannot decide what would be far worse than to damn the life of child so young by handing it over to such a dark force nor can we overlook the possibility that it would free us of an obligation which weighs heavy upon us in these troubled times. The council my liege wonders if we can persuade him with another alternative”. The king raised his glass to his lip and drank hard, then questioned “ and what would the alternative be?”. “We do not know yet my liege” came the reply.

The king looked resigned, closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before announcing “ We shall call upon the dark one and speak to him if he is willing to accept an alternative of his request. But, if we are unable to coax him into accepting, it would be advisable to find such  child if the need prevails”. The council broke into disagreements but the king heard none as he strode towards the door and left. He had said his piece and made his decision. The happening was inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's part 2 and I know this one is short too but I am trying my best. Cheerios
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos or comment (please)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark One arrives to claim his price. King Maurice comes to a realization. The Princess of Avonlea is finally introduced.

It had been a week and 2 days since the message was sent requesting the Dark One for an audience, but the Dark One did not reply. Distracted with needs of the kingdom King Maurice had already forgotten of this particular invitation when the Dark One acknowledged the invitation, or rather graced the king with his presence.  In the middle of the war council, stood the king with his army general. A map of their kingdom spread between two poles marked with the regions which were no longer under the king's protection. “My liege, if my calculations are right, we will have them at the palace in less than 2 moons and we don’t have enough defenses to defend the kingdom” the general remarked “ we are shot on men and morale. There have been quite the few cases of desertion in the last fortnight only”. The king looked glum as he ran his fingers across the map of his kingdom, slowly stroking each little town within his borders and lastly his finger resting on the town where he had met his wife. It had been a chance meeting but he had been smitten with her ever since. He turned to the rest of the people standing in his council and spoke “I say this with a heavy heart but my dear people it is necessary to be spoken. The time has come when we can no longer call this place our home.” He wiped a tear from his cheeks and continued “Arrangements will be made for every man woman and child in this town to be taken to the kingdom across the sea. King Leopold has been gracious enough to provide refuge in these dire times. All those who which to board these ships with them are free to do so. I shall not hold any one in contempt if they wish to do so.” A murmur spread across the present people. “What of you my lord?” questioned the chief adviser. The king gave a short laugh and then sighed “What about me? Well, I intend to remain and defend my kingdom”. Gasps of surprise spread through the council, while the army general walked up to the king and placed a hand on his shoulder “ Not to speaking above my level my liege, but I would suggest you too take the ship to safety. My men and I would defend this kingdom till the last of our breath it that’s what it takes.” The king mirrored his action and placed his hand on his general’s shoulder “ And what Lord Commander would I be if I let my men go to battle without me. I have made my decision” he announced when the general opened his mouth to protest. “Come tomorrow the town of Avonlea will be evacuated. Spread the word” the king announced to one and all present.

“Well this seems to be an inopportune moment it seems” announced a raspy voice from the king’s throne. All eyes turned to the speaker of the voice. A not so large man clad in all leather sitting all grand upon the king’s seat. He smiled rather viciously at his audience “ Should I come at another time like perhaps after you all are dead?”. “ The Dark One” addressed the king who strode towards the throne “ You have come. We were not sure if you had received my letter”. “ Yes I received your annoying letter” he said and shrugged “ But I was tangled up in little matters of my own”. “Of course” said the king standing below the steps leading to his throne not daring to climb them as long as that impish man sat up there. “However I was rather disappointed by your reply” sneered the Dark One “an alternative” he mocked “didn’t I make my request clear?’. “Yes you did, however…” the Dark One sat up and strode down from the throne and stood in between the room “However you think I was joking. Provide an alternative to amuse me” he remarked rather sharply then with a flick of his wrist he set fire to the map of Avonlea “when I was gracious enough to allow a slip in tradition for your sake”.

“Dark One, We didn’t wish to offend you” the king negotiated “We were uncertain of your request.”. “Uncertain? Uncertain of what? Weren't my directions clear enough?” the Dark One questioned as he stood right in front of the king and glared into his eyes. Maurice stepped back in fear at the anger radiating from the eyes in front of him. “We did try to find … well what you asked for. But with the kingdom at war, there are not many children being born and none so young could be found. I assure you we searched high and low through this town and a few nearby. But no female child of such age was found”. Voices of agreement rang from among some of the present. The army general and few of his soldiers had gathered with their swords out ready to defend their king if the need arises. The Dark One paid no heed to them. “Are you sure?” questioned the Dark one with a slight amusement in his voice. “ Yes “ said the king confidently. The Dark One gave a large smile and with an evil laugh asked “Will you bet your life upon that answer?”

The King was now unsure as he looked around then back at the Dark One gloating in confidence at him. He formed the word yes in his mouth but could not voice it across. A little uncertainty now crept in; perhaps they had missed some small nook or cranny of the towns. The Dark one paced around the room admiring the swords of the soldiers as he ran his finger at their tips whispering “You think these useless things can harm me”. He turned back to the king and questioned “ An answer I seek”. The king looked unsure “ I don’t know Dark One. We tried our best yet if we have missed I apologize for the error. My men I shall send them again to seek out your request”. The Dark One giggled and did a little dance before sitting on the council table, causing several members of the council nearby to run in fear away. “Let’s see” he said in a dangerous voice.

Before the conversation could go any further, the door was swung open and young woman in black, came racing in her hands swaddled with a small bundle and followed by several guards who were attempting to hold her back. “I will not leave without you Father.  I cannot….” She began but stopped when her eyes fell upon a certain individual seated at the table. “Whose that?” she asked. Her father the king raced to her side and attempted to lead her out “This isn’t the time Belle”. “Well well well what do we have here” remarked the Dark One. “I am sorry Dark One” King Maurice apologized “She is just leaving” he said as he escorted out a rather reluctant lady. “Stop” the Dark One commanded as he lept of the table and made his way to the door. King Maurice tried to shield his daughter from the evil gaze upon her by standing between her and the Dark One. “Is that…..?” his daughter began. “Yes it is I my dear princess” answered the Dark one with a gracious bow “The one and only, Rumpelstilskin”.

“Leave Belle” ordered the king in a low voice, when all this commotion woke up the little bundle Belle was carrying in her hand. The bundle began to wail loudly and Dark One gave a large smile looking up at the King. “Looked everywhere you say?” questioned the Dark One sarcastically. King Maurice finally understood the meaning of the Dark One’s previous taunts. He glanced at his daughter and grand-daughter before looking back at the Dark One his face convulsing in fear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark One finally meets his prize and Lady Belle makes a difficult decision.

 

“You cannot mean…..” the King started a little afraid of the answer he was to receive, but all the Dark One did was smirk. Lady Belle meanwhile finally catching hint slowly tried to slip out of the door where a large invisible barrier bounced her back. “We aren’t finish dear princess” he remarked. She turned to the speaker of the voice, with fear filling her insides. The little bundle wailed a little unhappy to be awoken from her sleep. The Dark one looked up at the king “so as you were saying”. “That’s…..thats my granddaughter” placing a hand upon the child “ I can’t give you my granddaughter. She is all my daughter has left”. The Dark One shrugged “ I don’t care. Deal is a deal your majesty. Hand over the child, girl”. He held out his hands ready to grab the young child. Lady belle tried to push her way through the barrier at the door once again holding the child tightly against herself. The soldiers surrounded the Dark One their swords all inches from his neck “If you dare touch the princess’s child I promise you your face shall no longer rest on your neck” the general threatened. All the Dark one did was laugh, a haughty one. Soon the soldiers fond themselves inches from the ground scurrying away with long tail and the body of a mouse. The general looked down in horror at his men running helter skelter. The dark one turned his attention back to the king and Lady Belle “So where were we?” “I am not going to give you my child” shouted Belle rather bravely. “Hush Belle” her father chided “Dark One give us time I shall find you another. I will myself go on the search for one. I am sure I will find and bring you your request.” The dark one snorted “Why waste time on an uneventful quest when you have a child right under your roof. I am sure you have better things to do with your time like maybe protect your kingdom from ogres.”

Lady Belle was attempting to hush the infant but her ears and attention was all on the conversation before her, but she was smart enough to not get involved, at least not yet. She had a small dagger hidden in the folds of her dress and she wasn’t afraid to use it. It wouldn’t kill him but at least injure him enough to weaken the magic upon the door, allowing her to make a dash out of here. It was worth the try. The king looked forlorn “My daughter….. She just lost her husband. The child, that’s all she has left of him”.  The Dark one turned his head to the young lady and rather unemotionally offered his condolences. “Yet you still owe me a child and that” pointing at the infant in question “ is the one I want”. Belle’s eyes widened in alarm, while the general attempting to attack the Dark one, found himself pulled back by a heavy force and thrown across the room. The council members present stood as empty spectators too afraid to interfere. Fear of the Dark One’s abilities was wide spread and none of them wished to end up as mice. They stood across the room silently.

“Leave” said the king finally. “Do what you please with us. I am willing to bear the consequences”. The Dark One didn’t look pleased “You are making a mistake” he announced but all the king did was point towards the door.  As he exited the room he turned towards the king “ Perhaps if I sweeten the deal, would you reconsider?”. His eyes swept across the room at all the eyes upon him except the girls. Her eyes were upon her child who had just stopped crying and was gurgling. “I shall rid your kingdom of the ogres. Gone Poof. Never to be seen again” he announced with hand gestures of ogres disappearing into smoke.

The king did not respond but Belle looked up from her child with question “What do you intend to do with my child that you want her so desperately”. “Belle” her father said. The Dark One just smiled smugly “that is my business young lady. But I can assure you I have no intention of eating her if that’s what you fear”. The king shook head after contemplating “The child is not for sale or any child whatsoever. What was I even thinking by agreeing to your terms? Do what you wish Dark One but I will not let you take my daughter’s child till I stand on my 2 feet.” “We can always remedy that situation” the dark one joked.

Lady Belle looked down at her child a tear escaping her eye which when she wiped away was followed by another. “ If I give you…” she began before lowering her face attempting to control the tears that were flowing out “ If I give you the child you promise to rid my kingdom of the ogres.” “Belle what are you saying?” the king asked startled. “ and you promise she will be safe and taken care of where ever she is” Lady Belle asked kissing her daughter on her head with a heavy heart. “Belle you can’t do this. He will hurt……” the king began to protest but was interrupted by the Dark One who now was in a better mood seeing that he was receiving what he had come for. “Yes. The child will be safe and sound, and your kingdom will no longer have ogres rampaging through it. That I can promise you”

 Belle held out her child towards the Dark One but looked away while she did it. King Maurice stepped in between took the child from his daughter’s hand, a stern look at the Dark One “You cannot just give him your child, Belle. I cannot imagine the horrors he could put her through”. Belle sighed and turned to face her father “but the people, father. We will no longer have to leave Avonlea and no more ogres. We will be saving countless young children this way. If all it takes is one child to save them all then it’s a sacrifice we must make”. The Dark One interjected at this point “Smart girl you have there your majesty. Pity she wasn’t born as your heir. Would have made a fine king.” “Belle you can’t do this” her father exclaimed.

“Tick Tock Dearie. I have places to be and things to do” the Dark one announced rather annoyed. “Take her” the king said mournfully accepting the reality of the situation and the weight of the sacrifice his daughter was about to make. The Dark One lifted the little bundle from the king’s hands and looked upon his prize for the first time “ hello my dear” he greeted the child. Then, looking up at the king, the princess and all the council members standing at the far end of the room he gave a bow “Farewell and congratulations on your little war” he bade all those present before he enveloped in purple smoke, just then  Lady Belle looked up suddenly screaming before he disappeared “Her name is Rose. Her name is Rose”, then fell to ground sobbing as her child disappeared from view. The king placed his arms around her comforting her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle begins to move one (somewhat).

It had been 5 months and 20 days since she gave her child away for the greater good of her kingdom. The Dark One had kept his words, the ogres began disappearing slowly and those left were vanquished by the king’s army. After the Dark one had left the council room, his magic undid itself and the soldiers turned back from Mice to men and the Council who had been silent spectators to these events had thanked her profusely for her sacrifice for them, not that it made any difference to her grief. For the next few weeks she had cried herself to sleep every night, the thought of her daughter clouding her head. Her father had resigned from her, ashamed of himself for not being able to prevent the tragedy befallen his daughter, took to rebuilding the kingdom and stayed away most of the time. Everyone in the palace and the town surrounding had heard of what had transpired and were grateful to her. They had gentle wishes and only kind words for her, all except her father-in-law.

Lord Farquad wasn’t very pleased with the turn of events. Nor had he been pleased at the birth of his granddaughter. When he had married his son Gaston to the princess of Avonlea he had envisioned his son on the throne on Avonlea ruling the kingdom. He had known his son didn’t necessarily possess the intelligence or the personality to be king but since he was the only son of his who had managed to live till adulthood much to his annoyance he had no other choice. Placing his son on the throne had just been his ladder to ruling the kingdom through his son. So this arrangement had been his utmost goal since he had happened upon the young princess then 13 years old sharing a conversation with his son at one of the palace balls. Then, it had all gone to waste, when the ogre wars began and his son trying to be the hero he wasn’t, decided to take charge. All he did to protect his son till day to ever going to the frontlines went to waste when one fine day Gaston charged with heroism; decided to lead the troops into battle at a nearby forest where reports claimed the ogres were camped. Not many returned from that forest alive, his son wasn’t among them. Left with a frail daughter-in-law wasn’t what he had imagined. Then, by a brilliant stroke of luck the physician confided in him that the princess wasn’t ill from her husband’s death but she was with child. Praise the lord, Lord Farquad was overjoyed. At least his son had done one good thing before he died. But his joy was short-lived when he discovered his daughter-in-law gave birth to a girl. He packed her right back to her father’s house claiming it would be easier for her to live her mourning period at her paternal house then at his where she would be continuously surrounded by her late husband’s memory. Now when hewas informed that Lady Belle had given her child to the Dark One in return for protection of the kingdom, he didn’t care. The child was just an additional burden on his estate but that didn’t stop him from grumbling about losing the last living memory of his son.

Once Belle’s mourning period ended a rather unexpected event took place. She began receiving proposals. A young widow didn’t usually expect suitors to arrive at her doorstep but this particular one had quite a few. She wasn’t foolish enough to imagine that they were ever interested in her. They were all vying after her kingdom which had since the Ogres defeat flourished tremendously. It was very rapidly returning to its former glory and every man wanted a piece in it now. She knew her marriage to Gaston had always had an ulterior motive; Gaston’s father wanted the throne, but she had never minded the arrangement since Gaston unlike his father had been nice to her throughout their courtship and marriage. He wasn’t like other men who treated her inferior to him or expected that her only job was to warm his bed and bear him sons. He had been the more supportive kind, and would often shield her from his father who found many a habits of hers not very lady like. Then, suddenly one day  he was gone from her life just disappearing. His body had made it back to the kingdom but she hadn’t been unable to see her husband’s mangled body lying there all lifeless in the courtyard. He had been given a royal funeral, a little after which she took ill. The royal physician presumed it was just the grief of losing her husband and advised her bed rest. It wasn’t till she realized that she hadn’t bled in a while that it occurred to the royal physician that she could be with child.

Her child had been the center of her universe when she was born. Her rather enthusiastic father-in-law lost his enthusiasm when the midwife announced it was a beautiful little girl just as her mother. The only flaw in her little bundle of joy was that shehad her father’s flat nose, but Belle loved her none the less. Rose she had decided to name her after Gaston favorite flowers, also it had been a rose that was first gifted her when he had begun to court her. The daughter had given her the strength to move on after Gaston's death and live till she was snatched away from her mercilessly. At first her father didn’t say a word about the endless proposals, but soon he too pushed her to start paying heed to them. He believed it was about time she moved on and found a new husband for her sake and the kingdom’s. Belle had agreed to consider them, but her heart wasn’t in it. Seeing it has nothing but duty she allowed herself to be courted by those various suitors while searching for a kind face amongst them. 

Belle blew the candle on the cake “Happy first Birthday Rose” she wished her non present daughter “where ever you are I hope you enjoying your birthday”. On the other end of the land, a rather excited one year old girl dived into a large creamy slice of cake while the Dark One watched in amusement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life moves on for Belle and Avonlea faces a new threat.

 

A few days short of her daughter’s fourth birthday, King Maurice had announced the engagement of Lady Belle to Prince James the son of King George an old friend of her father’s. There had been no courtship or a proposal, Belle had barely seen the young prince when his father had asked for her hand in marriage to his son and the alliance secured. King Maurice had been hesitant at first at accepting the proposal for his daughter, ensuring to advise his friend if he was unaware that his daughter wasn’t a maiden but a widow with a child. King George just laughed off the doubts of King Maurice and had assured him that he was aware of everything as well as the events surrounding the loss of her child. He claimed that he couldn’t think of a better wife for his son and the young lady would be a great addition to his family. Prince James had been most charming when met in person, not to mention was quite the eyeful. Belle had agreed to the said alliance for her father’s sake but she said no more on the matter.

In the months that followed, arrangements for a royal wedding were in full swing. Gifts from King George’s kingdom were being received rapidly, dressmakers were send down to prepare her wedding dress, the best food and drinks were being ordered from all over the land, and King Maurice seemed happy. That was all that mattered to Belle, not the expensive gifts or the delicate wedding gown nor the prospects of a wedding to the most eligible bachelor in the land as she was reminded by her lady in waiting. Also her father seems to be keeping ill a lot and would often be taken over by unexplainable fainting spells which the physician couldn’t pinpoint a reason for. Belle would have called off the wedding till her father had fully recovered from the mysterious illness but King Maurice wouldn’t have it.

As the wedding date approached, Belle began to sense something strange in the manner of her to be husband. In light of her father’s illness, Prince James had offered to help out in the day to day dealings, which at first seemed just a helpful gesture but soon he had begun to make suspicious changes around the palace and land. The more ill her father got the more liberties the young prince took in serving his own needs. Belle was not that daft, she knew what was happening. The marriage proposal, the prince’s offer to assist in the running of her kingdom, then getting too comfortable doing so and her father’s rather convenient ill-health all added up to one thing. King George was intending to make a take-over bid. They wanted her kingdom. Which made her wonder what their intentions were with her if they succeeded. She was not going to let them do that. She did not give up her child just to have her kingdom over run by other kind of monsters.

Well the news wasn’t that well received as expected. Prince James just smiled and gave her a side hug claiming this was all pre wedding jitters. Of course, Belle stood her ground and insisted on returning the engagement ring. That’s when Prince James began to drop the façade. His behavior changed from comforting to more commanding which led to an argument, where he asked Belle to not interfere in matters not for her pretty little head and to worry about preparing for her wedding instead. Belle came right out to it and accused him of wanting to take over, which he scoffed and replied what was she going to do about it. Out right accepting his plans was the last straw, Belle threw the engagement ring at his face and stormed off. The marriage was off. King George didn’t take this news too well and invaded Avonlea.

The kingdom of Avonlea was back where it started 4 years ago. However, instead of ogres they were under attack from a neighboring kingdom. King Maurice was too sick to leave bed, cause of which was discovered to be a deadly poison administered by Prince James during his stay. Diluted at best, not enough to kill him but enough to keep him ill till the wedding was over. He was past recovery now having been given poison for a very long period of time. It was just a matter of time now. Belle couldn’t forgive herself for this, but there was no time for regrets. She had to step up and do what her father was unable to, defend her kingdom. This proved as a challenge as most of the men in her army were loyal to Prince James then her. After all, the prince in his short stint had ensured to integrate his own people into Avonlea. Her palace  had spies, her army had untrustworthy men, the strength and weakness of her army was known to the enemy. Prince James still had had the audacity to send her a letter offering her to compromise by surrendering her kingdom to him and he would still marry her. That letter ended up in the fireplace.

Fate works in mysterious ways for when Belle was at her wits' end, help came from the most mysterious of places. This time it was from a sorcerer with a reputation for dark magic who as a matter of fact was the very man who took her child.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit by the Dark One. Belle is presented with a new deal.
> 
> Note: Sorry dear readers, i realize it has been a while since I posted an update to this story but what to do real life has been keeping me so busy that I just couldn't get my creative juices flowing.

 

“Now now dearie, things can’t be that bad” chimed a voice from the corner of her room. Belle stood up swung around, sword in hand pointed at the dark corner of her room where the voice originated from. A face she would never forget stared back at her, and she debated whether it was worth it to stick him with the business end of her sword. He smirked, jumped off her window still where he was perched and came in to the light. “I hear you have ended up in a very familiar situation once again” he taunted.

“What do you want?” Belle asked angrily “ I don’t have any other children to give you”. He just laughed, climbed up on to her bed and patted a spot next to him “Sit my princess; it seems we need to have a chat”.

Belled didn’t abandon her position next to the dresser her sword still out pointed at the intruder in her room; or bed “I am not making any more deals with you. It didn’t end very well for me the last time” sarcastically replied. The Dark One just smiled. He pulled out a parchment from within his coat and held it out to her. Belle didn’t take the parchment. “Read it dearie, it might be helpful”.  “What is it?” she questioned. “Why don’t you take it and see for yourself” came the reply. Belle edged towards him her sword still pointed at him, he waved the parchment a little but allowed her to take it from his hands.

Retreating back to her dresser, she tried to shake the parchment open as doing so with one hand was proving quite difficult. “You can put away the sword princess; if I wished to harm you the sword wouldn’t prevent me from doing so”. Belle eyed him cautiously, he was of course right. Slowly lowering the sword she placed it upon the dresser. With both hands now available it was easier to unroll the parchment. The signature in the bottom was quite familiar “King George” she said out aloud.  “A copy of a deal I made with King George years ago. I thought it might help”.

Narrowing her eyes she read the parchment thoroughly still unsure what he was intending to show her. “It says he offered you an item of great value in return for a child”. She looked up at him with indignation before throwing the parchment back at him. The parchment disappeared in purple smoke before it touched the ground. “What is this to do with me?” her sword back in her hand. Even if it would do him much harm she was not going to go down without a fight if he tried anything. The Dark One bent forward with malice in his eyes “ Let me tell you a little secret. King George is infertile”. Belle stared at him in disbelief “ That not possible”. “Why is that my princess?” he asked with a smirk. He knew what her answer would be.

“Because he couldn’t be……. That is only ..”

“A common misconception, Princess. A man can be as infertile as a woman can. The idea that only a woman can be infertile is just a rumor spread by men to hide their inadequacies.”

“Then, Prince James?”

“Aah him” The dark one rose and made his way towards her dresser pushing the sword out of the way and whispered “ a child provided by me in return for a reward” his large eyes bore down into her causing her heart to be filled with fear. The physical proximity was causing her hair to stand up. All she tried she found it unable to lift the sword again to defend herself. The weight of it considerably heavier than before. “Why are you telling me this” she said in a low voice. “Because dearie I am here to offer you a deal”.

A chair pulled from the corner and he perched upon it right in front of her his malicious expression still present. Belle let the sword fall to the ground, it was without use anyhow. “I do not understand”.

“Your kingdom is on the verge of a war, a war it will not certainly win. Your life or rather your honor is at stake and your father is on his deathbed. With no one to defend your little kingdom, it is most certain that it will end up under King George’s rule and as for you if they are kind they will kill you quickly or parade you across your kingdom as spoils of war”. He leaned forward and added in a low voice “ I am sure you are aware what an invading army does with the spoils of war”. He leaned back and let it all sink in. Belle’s face was losing color and her hands where quivering. She knew the outcome but had been afraid to consider it. She raised her eyes to meet his “What is it you are offering?”.

“King George has recently displeased me. There has been rumors of him siding with an enemy of mine despite knowing of my displeasure. He and this particular enemy of mine have been involved in let me phrase it as attempting to find a way hurt me.” He let out a laugh at this statement “ those imbeciles think they can do that. However, while I thought of various ways to teach him a lesson, I found one that would accomplish a mutual interest for us both”. His eyes twinkled as he watched her contemplating his speech. The cat was half in the bag all he needed was to put the final nail in the coffin. Belle sat up a little fidgeting with her hands “ So you are offering to help me defeat King George’s army”.

“No No my princess, I do not get involved it these petty battles you mortals indulge in every few years. I take a more direct approach to solving my problems” his fiendish smile made Belle wonder if she should reconsider ever getting involved with this creature. “I gave him that son, and I now intend to take back what I gave him. Without the young prince King George is nothing. He is too old to do anything on his own and if the prince was to ever find out that he does not share blood with the King he might not take it too well.” “So you intend to kill him?” Belle questioned. Not that the prospects didn’t sound very alluring but discussing cold blooded murder with the Dark One was not sitting down well with her ideals. “If it comes to it, yes” now he looked up at her all business-like his body more stiff his head bent to one side “the question is princess do you want my help?’. While Belle contemplated the idea there was still one matter not yet discussed she realized. “What is it that you want in return for your help?”.

The Dark One smirked before he answered her. She knew it before he spoke what he wanted from her. “YOU!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumpelstiltskin make a deal. Well kind of. 
> 
> Sorry dear readers for the very late updates.

 

Belle stepped back in disgust his words echoing in her mind, her eyes flickered towards the door for a moment. Did she have enough time to try to escape? He was still perched in front of her his hands bunched together in his lap and a smile of true lechery spread across his face. “I do not understand” she muttered. He stood up with the smile still intact and crossed the distance between them so that now he had her engulfed between the dresser and him. Belle’s heart raced as she wondered why she had allowed this charade to continue for so long. She should have refused his offer even before hearing it, after all what good was to come from dealing with the Dark One.

“Princess” he said in a low voice as he touched a strand of her hair which has fallen across her face. Belle stepped back in response almost losing her balance as her leg hit the table behind her but she placed her hands on the dresser and steadied herself. “Go away” Belle ordered with all the courage she could muster “I do not wish to make any deal with you”. He just smiled “You haven’t even heard my proposal yet”.

“I don’t wish to” she spat and pushed him away from her, and then she unsuccessfully attempted to race to the door of the room where the Dark one appeared before her in a cloud of purple smoke blocking her exit.

“Tut tut dearie, I am not finished with you” he chided. Belle did not know what overcame her when she allowed herself to forgo common decency when replying “whatever depraved and immoral intentions you have I will never let you fulfill them. Leave and be gone, I do not need your assistance in defending my kingdom.”

“Depraved” he chuckled “is that what you believe my proposal is. Then again there are quite the few rumors that have spread about me through the ages. However, I have no such plan for you princess at least not at present” his joked. He stepped aside and walked back to the edge of her bedbefore continuing “What I need my dear is a housekeeper”.

“A housekeeper?” Belle asked repeated surprised.Her mind attempting to comprehend a hidden meaning to the statement. What use would he have of a housekeeper?

“Yes dearie, someone to do menial jobs around my castle. Nothing to grand princess, yet quite rewarding if you do them right”

Belle tried to make sense of his words “You want me to be your housekeeper? You are offering to protect my kingdom from King George’s invasion in return for a housekeeper”.

“The castle is quite dirty” was his response.

“Why me?” He just cocked his head on one side and gave her a glance all over. A shudder passed through her at that. Perhaps the term housekeeper had a different meaning in his vocabulary “It would be nice to have something pretty around” he said slyly. “Nothing immoral like you suggested. I promise”. His voice suggested something else.

“No” Belle shook her head and walked back to her dresser and slammed her hand upon in. She turned back with rage in her eyes. She was not going to give in to his proposal willingly “First you took my daughter from me now you want to come along and play maid for you? I don’t understand your schemes or what your intentions are behind all this but I know for sure that nothing good ever comes from making deals with you. So my answer Dark One is NO. I rather deal with King George and Prince James.”.

He didn’t seem quite pleased at her response. He perhaps assumed it would be easy to lead her into his trap. He gave her a little bow and proclaimed “We will see dearie. When the time comes, we will see”. The next moment he disappeared into purple smoke leaving her all alone but more worried than before. She didn’t know what tomorrow would bring but it would be better than a tomorrow in the hands of the Dark One. She picked up her sword and put it back in its sheath then decided to visit her father. She never knew which visit would be his last.

Meanwhile the Dark One decided to pay a surprise visit to one of his old acquaintance; King George.

King George was instructing his men about their battle plans for tomorrow. They were going to invade the city. The city didn’t have enough enough men and weaponry to defend itself he knew that. Tomorrow was going to be a glorious day when he finally would sit on the throne of Avonlea. Finally, uniting his kingdom and Avonlea as one. This would never have happened if it wasn’t for his son and with a little assistance from Queen Cora. The wonderful poison she had provided him was without cure, and old Maurice now lay suffering it ill-effects. The old fool had always been too trusting. What he had not considered in the equation was the arrival of an old adversary .

“Quite the nice set-up you have here now George” chimed a voice behind him. King George turned to face the Dark One beaming in delight but his eyes filled with malice. “Dark One” he greeted “what a surprise to see you here”. The Dark One gave a smile, but not the friendly kind. King George understood that the conversation with the Dark One was not going to be pretty, so he turned to all the men gathered in his tent and dismissed them. “Summon my son” he instructed one of them.

He turned back to his visitor who was now admiring his battle plan on the map of Avonlea with great interest. “Can I be of some assistance to you?” he asked not liking the way the map was being studied. The Dark One raised his head “Yes  I do have a bone to pick with you”. King George was taken back. “Did I …….. Have I …… offended you in any way Dark One?” he enquired. “Rumor has it that you have been consorting with the sorceress Cora behind my back. I don’t like that”. George let out a sigh of relief “Yes that” he remarked “ It’s just she has been of assistance to us ever since King Leopold has been unable to perform his royal duties, and she has been his delegate till he resumes full health”. Dark One narrowed his eyes in distrust “ You are aware of my loathing for her?”. 

“Yes of course. But she has been so helpful these past few months that I could refuse her. She is just a means to an end you are aware that my true loyalty lies with you always” King George defended himself. “Means to an end” mocked the Dark One “like that so called son of yours. Only there to serve a purpose in your life?”.

“Dark One not at all. He is my son and I love him so”  responded King George suddenly going wary of where this conversation was going. Unsure what the Dark One wanted with him, he had to play along till his purpose was truly revealed. “ Has he done something to upset you?’

The Dark One let out a laugh “If only” then he glanced at the entrance of the tent “Welcome princeling I was waiting for you”. The king glanced anxiously at his son, who was standing at the entrance of the tent his hand on his sword but not yet drawn.  “James why don’t you inspect the weapons for tomorrow while the Dark One and I have a little discussion here” he suggested trying to convey through his expression all the fear and danger of the current discussion. Prince James didn’t take a hint and walked right into the trap “Its all ready for tomorrow Father” he assured then turning to the Dark One he asked with a sneer “And what do we have the pleasure here to be graced with your presence?” King George’s eyes grew wide and his heart beat faster. Why was his boy so stupid to taunt the Dark One?

The Dark One gave him an evil smile and patted some invisible dust off his armour “ Just here to reclaim something long overdue”. He glanced at the panicked father and continued to trail his hand down from the shoulder to his chest, specifically the left side. “Your father just broke an old treaty with me and is no longer in my confidence. So I have come to take back all the benefits I have given him.”

“I do not understand” said the Prince confusingly but perhaps more wary of the danger before him he stepped back towards his father and looked at him. “What is happening, Father?”

“Has he ever told you the story of how you came to be his son? Oh wait, do you even know that you aren’t his real son?” the Dark One began but was interrupted by the King “ Dark Lord, I beg your forgiveness if I have angered you. But please…..” . “LITTLE TOO LATE” yelled the Dark One.

“You dear Father here has a little problem in the child creating section so not wanting to be shamed for his inability to father children he had me provide him with a baby with a little resemblance to the queen and him to pass off as his own. You” he took a step too close to the prince and stroked his chest before pulling out his heart from his chest. The prince let out a cry of pain and the King fell to his knees “Mercy Dark One”. His evil laugh just radiated around the tent so did the prince’s last cry of agony as his heart was crushed. Leaving the king crouching next to the dead body of his son the Dark One departed warning him to next time not try to defy him.

Belle was already in bed when the Dark One appeared at her bedside with a large bang. Belle widened her eyes in fear and pulled her bed coverings across her body “What are you doing here?” she questioned. “The deed is done dearie. Your darling prince is dead” he answered with a little glee to his voice “Pack your things and get your affairs in order. I shall come to collect you at sunset two days from now”. Belle stood up in anger, not caring that her covering slipped off her body and she stood before him in thin nightclothes. “I never agreed to this deal” she yelled.

He shrugged his shoulders and responded “I do not care. Be prepared at sunset”. Haven spoken his line, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving Belle regretting her past actions.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle suffers a tragedy and makes preparations to leave.

As Belle stood there staring at the empty space where he had just disappeared from, a certain fear of doom filled her from head to toe. She never agreed to play along with his murderous game yet he still held it to her head. _“The deed is done dearie”_ his voice echoed in her head, along with the realization that the Prince was dead. The Dark One had killed him and now he expected her to pay for it. She sat down on her bed wondering how she was going to get out of this predicament. He wanted her that was quite apparent, desperately. She blamed herself for allowing the conversation to flow that far. She should have declined his offer before he even described it to her. She wondered if she ran away, yes a cowards solution to problems, would he be able to find her. Then again she couldn’t hide all her life away nor could she abandon her dying father. It was obvious to all now that her father was not going to recover; it was just a matter of days now. Curse Prince James and that father of his, was their desire for a kingdom so strong that the overlooked years of friendship and allegiance with her father. If she hadn’t rejected his proposal and the marriage had gone forward as planned would the horrors she faced be more terrible then the ones the Dark One had planned for her. The Dark One sought virgin blood but she was no maiden he knew that quite well, yet? Belle didn’t know what she was to do but she had 2 days till he claimed to claim her, two days to prepare for him, two days to do god knows what; but tomorrow was a new day with new possibilities.

The Dark One sat down heavily upon his large armchair, in a fouler mood than he had been when he had left. The girl was difficult he had expected her to give in in the end, like she had done 4 years back when he had acquired her girl. He had assumed that she would be easily manipulated into agreeing to his deal and if would be like shooting 2 targets with one arrow. After all, the prince had to die or else how was he to replace him with his brother. He smirked at the thought; he had planned this years ago when he first presented the elder of the twins to King George that one day the boys would be switched and that would be the beginning of his plan. But the wretched girl had put all his plans to waste.

A glass of rum appeared in his hands which he subsequently he drained down his throat. This was never like him he had never enforced a deal upon a person ever before. This wasn’t like him. Whatever deal he made had always been with a willing participant, desperate perhaps but always willing. This time things had changed he was desperate. He needed her here; no one else would prove to be efficient enough for the task he had sought for her. He didn’t care about the right or wrongs this current deal , it was important that all that mattered.

King Maurice had taken a turn for the worst by the afternoon, he wasn’t responding, his eyes were dreamy, his speech disoriented, pale as a bride’s dress and his heart beat faint. The royal healers had taken Belle aside and given her the bad news, he was almost gone. Belle rushed to her father’s side all her recent troubles forgotten as she wept for the loss of her only parent. Her father never realized or regained consciousness after but Belle sat by his side throughout the day till his last breath that evening just as the sun set for day.

Princess Belle was dressed in all black the next day at the funeral where her father was put to rest. There were no tears in her eyes; she had no more left to shed. People from all across the kingdom had come to attend their king’s funeral. Avonlea’s chief advisor stood by his princess’s side throughout the funeral and after. In a span of 5 years his princess had witnessed the death of her husband, loss of a child and now the loss of her father; and he knew that she needed all the support she could get. It was at least a relief that King George’s army had retreated since the mysterious disappearance of their prince. No knew what had happened, there were rumors floating all about but most common being that the King in a fit of rage had killed his own son and buried him there in the dark of the night. That had been a blessing atleast for Avonlea yet their king had never found out about it. He died believing that his kingdom was under assault and his friend had betrayed him. He turned to his princess and spoke “ your highness forgive me for speaking at this inopportune time but it is important that we discuss the future of the kingdom now that ….. “ he trailed off unable to continue the sentence.

Belle put her face in between her hands unable to contain her grief any longer, and let out her cry of dismay “it has already been decided Lord Sutherland. It already has”. Lord Sutherland placed a hand upon the princess’s shoulder and attempted to console her “Do not dismay my princess, I offer my services to you as I did to your father. In times such as these, the kingdom has nowhere to turn but to you. Your father had no known blood relative and you are what are left what is left of Avonlea’s royal family. The duty falls upon you.”

Belle lifted her head and looked at the man she had known to be her father’s most trusted man and spoke “ then I pass the reigns of this kingdom to you and heirs of your blood to continue what my family has done for the past generations for  I have been spoken for”. Lord Sutherland looked perplexed “What do you mean your highness?’. Belle took the man’s hand in her hand and continued “I am sure you and Eric would keep alive my father’s legacy and rule this kingdom wisely.”

Lord Sutherland stood up pulling his hands away “You are not in your right mind my princess, perhaps you need some rest. You do not know what you are saying”. Belle stood up too “The Dark One he paid me a visit 2 nights ago offering to end this feud with King George and protect our kingdom. He offered to kill Prince James…..”.

Lord Sutherland gasped in horror “Tell me you didn’t agree your highness”.

Belle shook her head in regret “ I didn’t yet he insist that I pay my debt to him. He killed the prince that’s why King George’s army retreated. Now he has proposed to collect to night at sunset. He asked me to get my affairs in order.”.

“That is outrageous. He cannot do that, I will not allow him my princess. You cannot give in to his him so easily.”

Belle gave a weak smile “I have thought about it all. You did say that my duty was to my kingdom then I am fulfilling it. With father dead, I have nothing more to live for. No life ahead what so ever. I had thought of resisting, yet I thought about it in new light after father died and I see that my path is clear.”

Lord Sutherland shook his head in anger “This is the grief speaking your highness, you are disillusioned in light of your father’s death and do not know what you are intending. I cannot allow that creature of darkness to even touch a hair of my princess’s head. The wickedness he has in his mind, you cannot truly think that his intentions are in any way noble?’

“He wants a housekeeper”

“Whatever does that mean?”

Belle turned away from him “ I do not know but I have decided. If I have to brave the Dark One to repay him from saving my kingdom from King  George then so be the price. I have nothing to lose. No family, no prospects, no children. Do what he likes with me, he took part of me when he stole my child and now with father dead the other part of me is also gone. I am an empty vessel for him to do with what he wishes”.

She turned back to face Lord Sutherland “Announce it tomorrow after I am gone and let my people know that I have left them in your capable hands and the hands of Eric after you. “I cannot bear to face them today” she turned back and headed back into the castle leaving Lord Sutherland calling after her in a state of distraught.

As promised the Dark One appeared,  a little after sunset dressed in his usual grandeur. Belle did not flitch at his appearance or even acknowledge his presence. She did not need to play along any more. There was no more fear of him left in her. “Well princess, I see you are ready for our journey however I notice a lack of baggage” he announced peering around her room. “I don’t have any” she replied dryly. “Why is that? Do you intend to spend the rest of your life of servitude to me in this black mourning dress of yours?” Belle looked up but didn’t answer. The Dark One looked into his eyes there was the usual glee or the look of sleaziness he usually worewhen he spoke to her rather he looked quite tired like he hadn’t slept in a long while. “I heard about your father princess, my condolences” he uttered emotionlessly. Belle did not respond.

Are you ready to leave then?

Belle stood up he eyes still gazing out of the window from which she could view her kingdom. A last look at her homeland. Goodbye Papa she uttered under her breath.

“Close your eyes and hold tight” she heard him whisper as he encircled her waist and clutched her arm. Then with a gust of wind she could no longer breathe and she felt her body being pulled hundreds of miles away.


End file.
